movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
The Destroyers (2020 movie)
The Destroyers is a 2020 movie in the Heroctors franchise. Unlike most of the Heroctors movies, this is actually a movie taking place in an alternate universe and revolving around the villainous schemes of Jaxx Manson, Parkour, Force, Nightstalker, Warmonger, and Marketh. It stars Dylan O'Brien, Chris Hemsworth, Nick Robinson, Matt Damon, Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson, Terry Crews, Katherine Langford, Idris Elba and Daniel Radcliffe. The movie will come out in December 4th, 2020. Cast Dylan O'Brien as Jackson Manson Chris Hemsworth as Nightstalker Nick Robinson as Parker Thomas Matt Damon as Owen Harrison Dwayne Johnson as Jason Maddon Terry Crews as Mark Kieth Katherine Langford as Cassandra Alleyway Idris Elba as Drake Manson Daniel Radcliffe as Mason Manson Liam Neeson as Timothy Red Halle Berry as Regina Manson TBA as young Jackson Manson TBA as young Mason Manson Ben Affleck as Jake Manson Plot A large factory is shown. A subtitle shows up that says "Georgia, 1984". Jake Manson, one of the guards in the facility, brings his young sons Mason and Jackson, into the facility for "bring your child to work day". Jackson gets bored and starts running around the facility. Mason decides to chase him around. Mason eventually catches up to Jackson and tackles him to the ground. After Mason helps him up off the ground, Jackson looks over and sees a bright green light in a tube. He walks closer to it. Mason tells him to stop, and then says "run". Suddenly, an explosion occurs as the two start running. The two are found by a group of firefighters who find them hiding under a pile of debris. When they discover their father is dead, they are taken to live with their father's adopted brother Drake Manson and his wife Regina. Jackson discovers that he has superpowers when he accidentally sets a toy on fire in his room. The screen then goes black and says "26 years later". Production In January 2019, Exin Studios head Landon Paige announced a spin-off movie to ''The Heroctors ''originally titled ''Villains of the Exin Universe. ''Filming was set to begin in April 2019, with Paige himself directing the movie. In May 2019, Paige confirmed that the official title would be ''The Destroyers, ''and that it would take place in an alternate universe to the other movies of the Exin Cinematic Universe. Paige said that "The Destroyers will be unlike anything we've done before, and focus on a group of villains who didn't appear in the Heroctors, apart from Nightstalker, and be the best movie we've made so far." Paige also wrote the screenplay, and hired Ralph Winter to help produce the film as executive producer. Paige announced the final release date of ''The Destroyers ''as December 4th, 2020. Paige also announced that Dylan O'Brien would take the starring role of Jackson "Jaxx" Manson, along with Chris Hemsworth returning as Nightstalker. Paige also confirmed that Katherine Langford and Nick Robinson would have roles in the movie, along with Chris Pine returning as Toby Red. Idris Elba and Daniel Radcliffe confirmed roles in the movie, with Robinson confirming himself as Parker "Parkour" Thomas. When interviewed, Paige described ''The Destroyers ''as a film he had dreamed of making for a long time. He described the film as a "Heroctors-type" movie but with villains. He then confirmed that Katherine Langford's role would be the role of Cassandra Alleyway, who in the source material was a villain known as the "Sandwalker" Critical Reception On December 4th, 2020, ''The Destroyers ''was released worldwide. Critical reception was amazing, with the movie receiving a 93% on Rotten Tomatoes. The film grossed 100 million on its opening weekend, and proceeded to gross 1,400,907,933 dollars total. The movie became the tenth highest-grossing movie of all time, behind ''Avengers: Age of Ultron ''and in front of ''Black Panther. '' ''The Destroyers ''surpassed the gross of ''The Heroctors, ''which grossed 1,208,938,489 dollars and became the twentieth highest-grossing movie of all time, behind ''Iron Man 3 ''and in front of ''Minions. '' Spin-Offs and Sequels The film, which takes place in the "Heroctors Villains Cinematic Universe", is the first film of many. The film spawned multiple spin-offs, and 3 sequels (listed below) * ''Jaxx ''(2022) around the 36 years between Jaxx discovering his powers and the events of the movie, set in the year 2000 * ''Nightstalker ''(2022) around the character Nightstalker, a horror-tinged film (rated R), set before "The Destroyers" * ''Red Rhino ''(2022) around the origins of the villain Red Rhino, starring Liam Neeson, set in 2007 * ''The Destroyers II ''(2023) direct sequel to "The Destroyers" set in 2023 * ''Jaxx 2 ''(2024) around the 36 years between Jaxx discovering his powers and the events of the movie, set in the year 2010 * ''Shadows of the Nightstalker ''(2025) Category:Landoman9582's Ideas